


Fun and Games

by Whowantstoknow259



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Consensual Slut Shaming, Dirty Talk, F/F, PWP, Roleplay, Roleplaying prostitution, Safe oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whowantstoknow259/pseuds/Whowantstoknow259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sat where she could make eye contact with the brunette, then ordered a white wine for herself and arranged to buy the brunette one of whatever she was drinking. After the bartender delivered the drink the other woman looked over at Angie raising her eyebrow in a silent question, in response Angie pulled off her wedding ring and slipped it into a pocket in her purse. The brunette smirked, downed her second drink in one deep gulp and then walked over to Angie, her hips swaying indecently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written smut before. I apologize in advance.

The Elevator doors slid open and Angie exited into the hotel bar. Glancing around the mostly empty room she spotted a lone brunette sitting in the corner. She was wearing a tight red dress that clung to her curves in all the right ways, she glanced at Angie through her heavy lashes and then away, playing with her martini glass. Angie couldn’t help a predatory little smile as she made her way to the bar. 

She sat where she could make eye contact with the brunette, then ordered a white wine for herself and arranged to buy the brunette one of whatever she was drinking. After the bartender delivered the drink the other woman looked over at Angie raising her eyebrow in a silent question, in response Angie pulled off her wedding ring and slipped it into a pocket in her purse. The brunette smirked, downed her second drink in one deep gulp and then walked over to Angie, her hips swaying indecently. 

“You got a hotel room and $300 dollars?” The brunette purred into her ear with a smooth as silk english accent, as she sidled up next to Angie.

Angie was a little taken back, because she was expecting a pro but she wasn’t expecting the woman to be so straightforward. Her blunt words didn’t even hint at romance, it made Angie that much more hot under the collar. 

“Sure doll,” Angie drawled, loving being close enough to smell the other woman’s perfume, it was something warm and vanilla-y scented and familiar. “Let me finish my drink.”

She tossed back the wine before standing up and slinging an arm around the woman’s waist, drawing her away from the bar and back towards the elevator she’d just exited. 

When they were away from the bar enough, Angie leaned in and spoke lowly into the other woman’s ear. 

“You gotta name english, or should I just call you sexy?”

The brunette seemed like she wasn’t able to stop the blush that spread across her cheeks, and she took a surreptitious look around the room before answering.

“Call me Ellie,” She said as the two reached the elevator and Angie punched in her floor number.

“That your real name, Ellie?” 

“Tell me about your wedding ring love?” Ellie countered.

For a second Angie was a little thrown, turning to really assess Ellie, but the other woman just met her gaze with a heat that told Angie that their tryst was still on. 

“I’m not buying your mouth to talk about my marital bliss.” Angie hissed, crowding the other woman into the corner, hoping to hell that no one came on until they reached their floor.

“What you can’t get any at home so you have to come slinking around hotel bars, is that it?” 

“My wife’s a good girl, I just sometimes need to fuck a slut.” Angie says it harshly but she’s watching the other woman carefully to make sure it’s really part of the game, the last thing she wants is to hurt her.

Ellie just looks up at her through her lashes and then leans in with her perfect red lips. Angie catches her jaw before she can land the kiss though and pushes the other woman back. 

“You’re not kissing me until you get that cheap looking shit off your face.”

It didn’t look cheap, it looked velvety soft and flawlessly immaculate. But Angie doesn’t want it to get everywhere and she knows from experience that red is fucking difficult to get out of everything. So she’s not gonna start until it’s washed off.

Ellie blushes again and Angie can’t help but lean in and start kissing down her neck, pushing her up against the wall. Things were just getting good when the elevator dinged and opened on their floor. Reluctantly Angie pulls back and leads the other woman to her room, a cosy suite with a giant bed that took up almost the entire bedroom.

Angie pulled out her wallet and handed over three hundred dollar bills to Ellie who makes a show of counting all three of them then makes them disappear into her bag. 

Then with a sultry look she disappeared into the bathroom. Angie pulled off her own dress and stashed her purse, before sitting on the end of the bed wearing her bra and panties.

The other woman came out wearing a pair of crotchless panties and a black see-through bra, her lips were still red, but a brighter color from scrubbing off the lipstick. She was barefoot and she padded across the room stopping just outside of arm’s length, the look on her face was part insolence part lust and it was driving Angie crazy.

“Now that you got me what you gonna do with me?” Ellie purred.

Angie stood up and slowly circled the woman, lightly trailing her fingers around the base of her neck in a way that made Ellie shudder.

Angie placed a quick kiss to the back of her neck then turned her around and gently shoved her backwards until her knees hit the bed and she sat down. 

For a moment she stood over Ellie who is splayed out on display giving Angie her best sultry look. 

It's really fucking hot but for a second Angie is overcome by the giggles.

Ellie scowls.

“Oh stop it, come on!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Angie shakes herself before leaning over and pins Ellie where she lays, “Mine for the night?” 

Ellie chuckles.

“Yours for the hour, I doubt you could afford me for the night.”

“Well I'm gonna make the best hour of your whole night.”

“Is that what you tell your wife?”

“No, I tell my wife I love her,” Angie slides her hand down Ellie’s stomach and under the waistband of the panties even though their crotchless, “I know what you like.”

Ellie leans up and this time she's the one kissing down Angie's neck. Soft wet sucking down one side and across her collarbone. She gives a little gasp and puff of air against wet skin every time Angie's gently stroking fingers reach the top of her slit.

“See, I know what you like.”

Angie climbs off her and crawls up the bed before laying back down and motioning to Ellie.

“But I'm not paying for you to get off.”

Ellie smirks and then starting at Angie's feet she kisses and bites her way up the inside of Angie's legs. When she reached Angie's panties she placed several sucking kisses along the crotch, dragging the already damp fabric into her mouth and tugging on it. Then she sat up to pull the underwear off of Angie.

She leaned back down but Angie stopped her with a hand to her forehead.

“I hope you're planning on using a condom because I don't know where that filthy mouth has been.”

“Oh my god, Angie, are you fucking serious right now?” Ellie gave her a frustrated look.

“I don't know what that filthy mouth has been.”

“Well did you bring condoms? Cause they were not on my packing list.”

“I can pack things even if they're not on your endless lists.” Angie gestured to the nightstand where a pack of dental dams was in full view.

Ellie unwrapped one and made a big deal over draping over Angie's crotch.

“There we go, now can I continue now that your precious pussy is protected?”

“Please.”

Ellie leaned back down and began with long slow licks punctuated by sucking her clit, gradually increasing the pressure. Unlike Pe- Ellie who was so sensitive at times even gentle stroking could get painful, Angie liked things rough, like to be able to feel it.

She could feel her orgasm building as Ellie slipped her fingers under the dam and into Angie as well sucking on her clit under the latex.

Angie wound her fingers through brunette hair, panting and unable to control repeating breathy soft “Yes Peggy, yes.” It was hard even keeping her legs spread, she wanted to clamp them around Peggy's head and grind against her fingers and mouth, but she knew from experience that she hated when Angie did that.

She came with an undignified little squeal that made Peggy laugh.

Peggy wiped her face with her hand and then scooted up the bed to lay next to Angie. Angie made a half-hearted gesture to return the favor but Peggy shook her head.

“Not yet,” she was quiet for a minute then laughed, “‘or should I just call you sexy’ seriously hon?”

“Shut up! Oh my god, I was gonna say whore but I got embarrassed because the bar felt too public.”

“I knew it! It's okay it was cute. You know, for future reference, you can role play picking up a call girl without talking like disrespectful frat boy.”

“Too much?”

“Just a touch but that's okay, I'll get you back when I'm your jealous wife catching you just after the call girl has left.”

“Okay but first can we call for dinner, and maybe take a shower.”


End file.
